cluecluedofandomcom-20200214-history
Clue (TV series)
Clue was an original half-hour television series based on the classic game of the same name. The series premiered on the Hub on November 14, 2011 with two episodes. It features a youthful, ensemble cast working together to uncover clues and unravel mysteries. Clue was originally announed by The Hub on August 6, 2010 to premiere October 10, 2010, but actually premiered with the stated 2011 date. The show was only a five-part minseries. The cast, Sterling Beaumon as Seamus aka Mr. Green, Sarah Desjardins as Whitney aka Ms. White, Kendall Amyre Ferguson as Agnes aka Ms. Peacock, Ana Golja as Liz aka Ms. Scarlet, Stephan James as Dmitri aka Colonel Mustard, and Zach Mills as Lucas aka Professor Plum. Show Summary Clue comes to television for the first time in the U.S., featuring iconic characters and weapons from the world’s most famous crime-solving game. Follow six very different young sleuths as they witness a terrible crime and embark on a mysterious adventure they could never have imagined. Along the way, they find they have more in common than they thought, as they uncover hidden treasures and decipher cryptic knowledge to reveal a dark and secret society. Cast and Characters Main Six Characters *'Seamus' (Sterling Beaumon), Rebel without a pause, and attitude to spare. Seamus has been kicked out of three schools, and he definitely doesn't go to Lakeside Prep with the rest of the CLUE crew. He's got mad skateboard skills and gets everywhere on his deck, but free time is tight, because he works as a busboy at a hotel after school. Rumor has it Seamus runs with the Gr$$n Scene street art crew. **Green - His house icon was on his skateboard. *'Liz' (Ana Golja), Hottie with a heart of gold. She lives life with the volume cranked -- always on the move, changing plans, and somehow finding herself in the spotlight wherever she goes. But she's not totally into herself ... she's got a really good soul to match that killer smile. Oh, and check out those scarlet shades and hair! Only Liz could rock that look! **Scarlett - Her house icon was on her necklace. *'Dmitri' (Stephan James), is varsity everything, and on Lakeside's Dean's List too. Girls like him, guys want to be like him, and his dad's a major mogul, so Dmitri's whole future is mapped out. That's a lot of pressure. So how does he blow off steam? He's into a multi-player strategy game called "M.U.S.T.A.R.D. Missions" - and he’s the only one on his server at the "Colonel" level. **Mustard - His house icon was on video game screen and prom.o *'Agnes' (Kendall Amyre Ferguson), is all about what's going on where, with whom, and why. She reads all the blogs and magazines, so no news gets by her. (The Eyes of the Peacock is her fave site.) This style-obsessed search engine diva finds major dirt on people when she's barely trying. It's amazing what folks leave lying around on the Internet. But not Agnes: She likes finding news, not making it. **Peacock - Her house icon was on her gossip website. *'Lucas' (Zach Mills), is a total brainiac, but he's no quiet nerd. His IQ's so high he's already a member of the Plum Institute. He can crack any puzzle or game, so you'd totally pick him to be your partner on a game show. Even so, he worries he's the kind of guy girls are only friends with. He'll be a huge success in a couple years, but right now, girls are one puzzle he just can't solve. **Plum - His house icon was on the Plum Institute award - we know the most about The House of Plum due to Adam Ellis is and briefly Randolph Whittaker was part of the House of Plum. *'Whitney' (Sarah Desjardins), working overtime to save the world. Petitions, fundraisers, marches, door-to-door outreach -- she does them all. Whitney’s never met a good cause she didn’t want to support. But does all that signature-gathering and clipboard-waving leave time for a personal life? **White - Her house icon was on the brochures of the charity brochure. Supporting Characters Main Mentor *'Adam Ellis' (David Lewis), Mr. Ellis is the the CEO of Charles Ellis Industries and was kidnapped by Whittaker's men in Episode 1. He leads the kids in the right direction to find why the candlestick is important and learn the truth about their connection to secret organizations. After his rescue in episode 5, he starts to realize the kids want to know more about the secret houses. Whittaker's Group - main antagonist in episode 1-3, secondary antagonist in episode 4-5 *'Mr. Whittaker' (Gerald Plunkett) in Episode 1-5, Whittaker is the former employer of Mr. Ellis and leader of the first group of bad guys. He wanted to double-cross the kids, but another person derailed his plans, so he had to re-work his plans in episode 4. *'Jacob & Jonathan' (Todd Mann & Brad Mann) in Episode 1-5, They are the two goons of Mr. Whittaker. Order of Black - main antagonist in episode 4-5 *'Headmistress Kroger' (Chelah Horsdal) in Episode 4-5, she is the headmistress of Ashcroft Academy, an university that Sarah Ellis is currently attending. She is the leader of the second group of bad guys. *'Professor Wheeler' (John Reardon) Episode 4-5, he is the adviser of Sarah Ellis and he is also Sarah's trainer in the 2nd group of bad guys. In Episode 6, he gets murdered by Liz, in the conservatory, with a lead pipe. *'Sarah Ellis' (Kacey Rohl) in Episode 1-5, Sarah is the college-age daughter of Adam Ellis. Sarah is also kidnapped, but she also has a secret agenda revealed in episode 3. She goes to an Ashcroft Academy. Minor Characters *'Old Woman' (Brenda McDonald) in Episode 3, she was the keeper of one of the wooden boxes that had parts to the Tesla Device. She gave the box to Dmitri and Agnes *'Grad Student' (Scott Patey) in Episode 3, he was able to give Dmitri and Agnes valuable information about Tesla in Episode 3, which directed them to an demolished building which led then to the Old Woman's place. *'ER Doctor' (Yee Jee Tso) in Episode 3, he was shown assessing the X-Ray film that Lucas and Whitney brought in to the ER. *'Doorman' (Hector Johnson) in Episode 3, the doorman was seen in a skyscraper office building where Lucas and Whitney found the second box of parts. *'Claire' (Brooke Goldner) in Episode 4, she is the former friend of Sarah Ellis who assists Liz and Whitney find information about Sarah. *'Andrew' (Richard Harmon) in Episode 4, he is the mystery man that was following Dmitri and Agnes around Ashcroft. He reveals to the Crew that Ashcroft might have a secret society. *'Richard' (Aren Buchholz) in Episode 4, he is the ex-boyfriend of Sarah Ellis. It seems that she dumped him after the Order recruited Sarah into becoming a member. *'Student Guide' (Samuel Patrick Chu) in Episode 4, he took Dmitri on a tour of Ashcroft. *'Principal Morgenstern' (Barclay Hope) in Episodes 1 & 5, a minor character who indirectly gives motivation for the kids to solve the mystery. He is the principal of Lakeside Prep and appears in the first episode when the kids call the police. He is disappointed in the group and states that his son (Lucas) will not have special treatment in the disciplinary board. He suspends all the teens (not Seamus, due to him not being in Lakeside Prep) and states that expulsion is on the table. After the teenagers solve Tessla mystery and rescuing Mr. Ellis, he strikes out the suspensions from the students' records. *'Police Officer' (Artine Brown) in Episode 1, the major deterring factor and motivates the kids to solve the mystery. the cop tells the kids that the police can't find any criminal evidence of a crime, so they believe that it a hoax or prank. There is also couple police officers that sweep Room 33 and another police officer that is down in the lobby during the conversation with the kids and Principal Morgenstern. *'Front Desk Clerk' (Christie Laing) in Episode 1, a minor ally to the kids. She helps the kids get basic information about Mr. Nobody, Mr. Adam Ellis, to start the investigation. Gallery Seamus.jpg|Seamus, the "loser". Liz.jpg|Liz, the "flirt". Dmitri.jpg|Dmitri, the "jock". Agnes.jpg|Agnes, the "gossip". Lucas.jpg|Lucas, the "nerd" Whitney.jpg|Whitney, the "bleeding heart". Category:Game